


dynamite with a laser beam

by AdhdBarryAllen



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform, they're.. such good buddies uhg i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/AdhdBarryAllen
Summary: Avery and Wally Play Pokemon GO and Are Cute: The Drabble





	dynamite with a laser beam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayveryho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayveryho/gifts).



> this is my secret santa gift to wombat, my amazing friendo and the best beta reader i've ever had! i'm sorry its short but the [bonus art](http://lesbianladyblackhawk.tumblr.com/post/180708633745/averyho-surprise-it-is-i-your-secret-santa-i) by [starryeyedsailor](http://starryeydsailor.tumblr.com/) should make up for it <33  
> also avery is dyslexic and theyre both adhd. yall know my brand.

“Holy crap, you caught a Moltres?!” Avery cries, shoving her phone in Wally’s face. Her eyes glimmer with both awe and envy. On the screen is Wally’s Pokémon Go trainer, accompanied by the majestic flaming bird of legend.

Wally’s smirk is much too smug for her liking. “You bet I did. Used every one of my Pokéballs to catch it.”

Avery leans in close. “You gotta trade me.”

“No way! I caught her fair and square!”

“C’mon,” Avery pleads. “I need it for my Pokédex! Just for a minute? For your best friend? _Pleease_??”

“Ave, you can’t even _trade_ legendries,” Wally tells her.

Avery deflates. “Well, that’s _dumb_.”

Wally shrugs. “I don’t make the rules, I just play the game.”

“Uhg, half the time when I play anyways it thinks I’m going too fast anyways.”

“Are you seriously trying to play Pokémon Go while going full speedster?! Wait _, are there Pokéstops in the speedforce._ ” Wally’s face grows serious.

The two stare at each other, trying to keep a straight face for as long as they can bear it. Which, as it turns out, isn’t long, because they quickly burst into giggles.

“Wait, there’s a Maggiekarp!” Avery exclaims, looking back down at her phone.

“You mean Magikarp?”

“Yeah, whatever, I can’t read.”


End file.
